


Мёртвая броня

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, he loves her even if you don't see it here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Хозяйка Горного Шпиля вернулась домой после тяжёлого путешествия





	Мёртвая броня

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг SilverDrein

Сирин считала своим долгом путешествовать по Ярусам и дарить покой, исцеление, радость тем людям, которые пострадали от руки Кайрос, Нерата, Вершителя — и её руки. Но это означало, что она никогда не была одна. Дни были заполнены встречами с последователями, военными калеками, несчастными крестьянами, их детьми. Ночью её окружала свита — охранники (хотя бы не глухие, как при дворе Кайрос, и не с затычками в ушах, как в лагерях Нерата), служанки и верный Барик, — потому что Орион всё ещё отказывался отпускать её одну, всё ещё не верил в её способности, хотя никогда не пренебрегал ими в бою и сам видел, насколько сильной она стала за эти три года. Сирин пыталась не думать о причинах, по которым она всё ещё терпела такую опеку. Она устраивала истерики, угрожала, не разговаривала с Вершителем неделями, а ведь могла бы просто уйти насовсем, больше не писать и не видеться.

Возможно, она мирилась с этим покровительством, потому что ни в чём другом Орион ей не отказывал. Например, он подарил ей Горный Шпиль прямо в сердце Ярусов. Первый Шпиль, который захватил, где почувствовал свою силу, где начал путь к званию Архонта. А ей ведь стоило всего лишь намекнуть и похлопать глазками. Сирин подозревала, что вряд ли когда-нибудь станет истинной хозяйкой Шпиля, но за последние годы это место превратилось в её дом, где слушались только её и куда никто не являлся без приглашения. Кроме Ориона, конечно.

Сирин отпустила Лию, свою служанку и компаньонку, которая осталась сиротой после нападения Бронзового Братства на Распутье Летианы (опекать убогих — это еще один долг), — и наконец-то осталась в спасительном одиночестве. В Шпиле она не делила свою спальню со слугами и охранниками, могла вздохнуть свободно, посмотреть на себя, посмотреть в себя, оставить груз чрезмерной опеки Ориона.

Она расстегнула верхние пуговицы дорожного платья и поглядела в ростовое зеркало, застыла. Сирин научилась забывать об этой бронзовой штуковине и гордо держать голову под её тяжестью. Но сейчас шлем горел, отражая пламя свечей, её бледное лицо терялось за этим жаром, большие глаза и полные губы будто растушевали — они скрывались в тенях, которые отбрасывали ломаные геометрические формы в полумраке. Сирин выдохнула, мотнула головой, сбросив оцепенение, и в ярости дёрнула платье, даже не пытаясь аккуратно расстегнуть оставшиеся пуговицы. Две или три — с таким же узором, как на гребне шлема, — покатились по полу, пронзительно звеня в полной тишине и поблёскивая бронзой. Сирин фыркнула, ещё больше раздражаясь — теперь уже на себя, за эту неуместную вспышку в полном одиночестве, когда всё равно никто не мог ей помочь, исполнить желания, спросить, что не так. Она сняла платье, бросила его на резной стул у зеркала, разулась и босиком поспешила в умывальную, пока разогретая Лией вода не остыла.

Лишь зайдя в затянутую паром комнату, Сирин поняла, как замёрзла, пока стояла в полурасстёгнутом платье и разглядывала это дурацкое бронзовое продолжение себя. Она сняла сорочку и вошла в гранитный бассейн, легла, опустила голову на борт. Шлем вновь дал о себе знать, звякнув о каменную поверхность. Сирин рыкнула от досады, привстала, взяла тряпицу и принялась ритмичными, но рваными, грубыми движениями оттирать пыль и дорожную грязь. Она закусила губу, на глазах выступили злые слёзы. Наедине с собой уже не забыть, что зудит закованный подбородок, в жару пот скапливается под шлемом на лбу и в волосах, болит шея от его тяжести, нельзя растереть виски, если кружится голова, из-за бронзового воротника нельзя закутаться, когда саднит горло. Кожу под шлемом и воротником нельзя отмыть, очистить, даже потрогать, зуд говорит лишь о том, что она пока не отмерла.

Сирин отбросила тряпицу, обняла колени и уткнулась в них лбом. Возможно, поэтому она и не спешила бежать из-под назойливого покровительства Ориона. Если кто-то и мог разгадать механизм шлема, так это он. Вершитель снял живую броню с Барика — значит, снимет мёртвую и с неё.


End file.
